


Madoka's Hero Academia

by Utopia_Aether



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Madoka is quirkless, Crossover, Gen, Madoka characters in My Hero world, Madoka is Deku basically, May contain shiptease between IzukuXMadoka, Only for a bit but still, Seriously just thought of this one out of the blue, Since its Madoka theres obviously changes in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_Aether/pseuds/Utopia_Aether
Summary: People are not born equal. This is the harsh truth that four-year-old Madoka Kaname faced when bullied by her classmates who possessed unique special powers. Madoka was one of the rare cases where she was born with absolutely no unique powers in world full of them. To make matters worse, the young girl thinks she has no other talents, and believes she does not have much to offer the world. However, her strong desire to help others kept on pushing her to try and become a Hero like her idol; the legendary Symbol of Peace All Might. When a chance meeting with the legendary Hero she always admired suddenly ends up with her becoming his successor, the meek and shy Madoka will do anything in her power to become a great Hero as she enrolls in the highest rated "Hero Academies" in the country: U.A. High.This is the story of how Madoka Kaname became the world's greatest Hero.





	1. Madoka Kaname: Origin (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is Utopia! You may know me as ApexUtopia. But anyways, welcome to my first fanfic; a crossover! Well technically this isn't my first fanfic, but it IS my first on here. So yeah. I love BnHA, and I also love Madoka Magica. At first, there wasn't any similarity between the two. But after I read this post, something clicked.
> 
> https://wiki.puella-magi.net/Talk:Philosophical_Observations#Madoka_and_Minding_her_Motive
> 
> So being Quirkless, I thought that Madoka would feel even more helpless, and thus drive her to become a Hero (Magical Girl). You can read that post, since it is one of the inspirations for this fic. But anyways! On to the crossover fic!

Heroes. They fight crime and save people on a regular basis. Despite the heavy risks being a hero entails, these exceptional people constantly face danger with smiles on their faces. It is as if they had come to life from the comic books everyone has known and loved.  
  
But the Hero system nowadays could only have existed if it were not for the discovery of "Quirks". These Quirks are akin to special abilities that more than 80% of humanity have. They can range from simple powers, like being able to run faster, or even to fantastical abilities like being able to fly through the sky unimpeded. It is because of these Quirks that being a Hero is possible.  
  
But for a young girl like Madoka Kaname, who was born Quirkless, being a Hero seems nearly impossible; like a mere childish pipe dream. But little did she know, she would soon become the greatest Hero of all time. Because of a chance meeting with the legendary All Might, Madoka Kaname would soon become the name of a mighty Hero filled with tremendous courage, unwavering determination, and unmatched heroism.  
  
This is the story of how Madoka Kaname became the greatest hero of all time.

* * *

*RING* *RING*  
  
An alarm clock goes off, with its LED screen showing "6:00 AM". The alarm clock is placed on top of a brown, wooden table. The wooden table in question was decorated with a pink tablecloth, and several stuffed toys ranging from bears, bunnies, and cats. There were also various books that most 15-year old girls would be reading, like "Pop Teen" magazines and the like.  
  
On the wall of the room, various posters are taped. One such is a magical girl from a certain cartoon show, and a poster of the world's symbol of Peace and Justice: All Might, the blonde-haired hero dressed in a blue and red costume. And the bed of the room was big and comfy, with lots of stuffed toys and pink pillows. Pretty much the average bedroom for a 15-year old girl.  
  
Unless the posters of a boisterous superhero like All Might don't count for the average teenage girl.  
  
The large pink blanket was slowly dragged away by a pair of small and delicate hands. Underneath it revealed a young, round-faced girl with pastel pink colored eyes. She slowly rose from her bed, with her pink, shoulder length hair looking a bit messy. She then walked towards her table and shut off the still ringing alarm clock.  
  
Stretching her arms, the girl walks out of her room to start preparing for the day.

* * *

 _"H-hey! Stop bullying Madoka-san!" a boy declared with fear evident in his voice._  
  
_A boy with ash blonde hair stopped his advance towards a young pink haired girl, and the girl wore a frightened look on her face. But her face turned into one of relief as she saw the other boy who stood up for her._  
  
_However, the bully simply sneered at the kid who interrupted him, and bumped his fists together, creating a small combustion of flame. This action scared the other boy and Madoka._  
  
_"So the Quirkless boy is trying to play the Hero to a Quirkless girl? Don't make me laugh, ____!" yelled the bully. Despite every fiber of his being telling him not to mess with someone obviously stronger than him, the other boy stood in front of Madoka and stood strong._  
  
_"Y-you should stop this! A-and my name is ____u ____ri_a! N-not ____!"_  
  
_The young Madoka stared at ___u with awe. At that moment, all she could feel was admiration for her fellow Quirkless classmate. But at that moment..._  
  
"Madoka-chan! Madoka-chan!!"  
  
"Huh!?" Madoka yelped, her face in complete shock. Then her face rapidly shifted and gained a red shade that was comparable to a tomato, as she shrinks in embarrasment.  
  
"You were spacing out again! Did you get enough sleep by the way?" said a blue haired girl, and her face wore a worried expression. Madoka shook her head.  
  
"D-don't worry, I'm fine Sayaka-chan!" Madoka hoped that Sayaka will take what she said as fact.  
  
However, Sayaka didn't look convinced. She was about to pry further, but decided against it at the last millisecond. "Well if you say so!" In an attempt to change the topic, Sayaka spun around and smiled her brightest smile. "I have some good news! We both passed the mock exam for U.A. Academy!"  
  
As soon as Sayaka said that, she fiddled with her bag, and eventually pulled out a slightly crumpled folder. "Here, take a look! I managed to go to U.A. Academy yesterday, and while I was at it I got your results too!"  
  
Madoka looked at the folder with amazement. The folder bore the official logo of U.A. Academy, which was well-known as the best Hero school in the world. She couldn't believe that someone like could actually pass the mock exam!  
  
Opening the folder like a child would when opening a Christmas present, Madoka read the papers with excitement. Her excitement grew even bigger when she read the paper's contents. The girl couldn't remember another time where she was this excited in her entire life.  
  
"I... did it. I actually passed the mock exam!" Madoka couldn't believe what she was reading. Sayaka smiled at her best friend's reaction.  
  
"She deserves this. After being bullied so much just because of her Quirklessness, I'm just glad that she gets to be one step closer to being someone," said Sayaka in her mind.  
  
"That's good news, then! Good luck you two!" Said another voice, belonging to a girl around the same age as Sayaka and Madoka.  
  
"O-oh! Good morning, Hitomi-chan!" called out Madoka, who waved at her green-haired friend as she approached the two. "Thanks, Hitomi-chan. To be honest, I'm not sure if I can do it..." Sayaka and Hitomi just looked at each other and then sighed.  
  
It was true after all; having a Quirk was pretty much an unspoken rule if one wanted to be a Hero. Upon seeing her best friend look sad again, Sayaka knew she had to cheer her up.  
  
"Come on, Madoka-chan! Chin up! Aren't you a big fan of All Might?" Sayaka declared with a thunderous voice. "He always smiles, even as he faces the greatest of dangers! You have to do your best, and say 'I AM HERE'!!"  
  
Madoka couldn't help but smile. While she already convinced herself that she couldn't become anything worthwhile, she could always try.  
  
"Thanks, Sayaka-chan!" beamed Madoka. Sayaka gave her a thumbs up, and the 3 girls headed for Mitakihara Middle School.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down! You're almost high schoolers, so you need to think more of your future! Most especially you girls! You can't just date a man because they were kind to you! They could be giving you false hope!"  
  
As usual, Madoka's homeroom class teacher Kazuko Saotome somehow diverted the topic into relationships and other similar stuff.  
  
"... Anyways, I'll be passing some of these printouts, which you'll be filling out what life-course you want to take," Saotome announced. She then smiled and added, "But I'm pretty sure you all want to be Heroes, right?~"  
  
At that, the entire class roared in excitement. Various students used their Quirks, which ranged from growing limbs to spitting fire. Madoka sheepishly looked at her foot, which seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world now. Hitomi, however, maintained her calm composure and didn't use her Quirk. Sayaka, in particular, used hers and it manifested by materializing a small iron ring on her palm.  
  
**SAYAKA MIKI**  
  
**QUIRK: BLOOD CELL MULTIPLICATION**  
  
**This Quirk allows Sayaka to freely manipulate and multiply her own blood cells! With it, she can create items made of solid iron, such as rings or swords, from her own Iron in her red blood cells! She can also manipulate her white blood cells to repair wounds and cuts way faster than a normal human!**  
  
Sayaka suddenly stood up, and pumped her fist into the air as she proudly declared: "I'm going to be a Heroine of Justice! Slaying evil from dawn until dusk, Sayaka Miki is here to save the day!" Everyone cheered to Sayaka, and then Miss Saotome told the class to quiet down and reminded them that they're not allowed to use their Quirks inside the class.  
  
"Now, I have some good news! As you can see, two of your classmates have passed the mock exam of U.A. Academy and will be applying for the Main Entrance Exam!" At that, everyone else in the class (Except Madoka and Hitomi) turned around and looked at the bluenette, who was the most likely candidate to pass the Hero exam.  
  
"Congratulations to Miki-san and Kaname-san. I know you can do it!" cheered Saotome. While the entire class pretty much expected their feisty blue haired Hero fanatic of a classmate to pass, the same cannot be said for their pink haired nurse's aide. The pinkette in question just shuffled in her seat, and a bright blush that was pinker than her hair was plastered on her face.  
  
"Well, I really want to be a Hero..." Madoka mumbled, still not facing her classmates. She's too embarrassed to do so, after all. The class had mixed reactions to this. While some merely dismissed her dream and called her a fool, there were others who shared positive encouragement to the Quirkless girl.  
  
However, there was always one person who shatters dreams with cold, hard realism.  
  
"Even if you passed the written exam, there's zero chance you'll survive the Main Entrance Exam," said another classmate of Madoka. "Side's, you don't even have other skills to compensate for your lack of a Quirk. If you were skilled enough in martial arts or were smart enough to build equipment that can match Villians with powerful Quirks, then you'll have a small chance. At this rate, you're not going to achieve anything else in life."  
  
This, of course, infuriated Sayaka. She immediately stood up and walked up towards the boy who spat at Madoka's motivations even class is still ongoing.  
  
"You better watch your mouth! Madoka's going to be a Hero: And that's final!" However, her classmate merely shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"Having no Quirk and no skills means she's good as dead in the Pro Hero world. Stop feeding her fake stories, a little reality check would do well for her." Madoka heard everything, and she hung her head down in shame. This angered Sayaka so much that she punched the guy on his cheek. Horrified, Saotome immediately called off the fight. The boy glared at Sayaka, but the bluenette just glared back harder.  
  
"Miki-san, I'm disappointed in you. You're a candidate for U.A. Academy, yet you still can't keep your recklessness in check," Saotome lectured harshly, and Sayaka sighed in defeat. "Come with me after class."  
  
"Yes, Saotome-sensei..." Sayaka said, then walked back to her seat. She looked at Madoka, who looked sadder than before.  
  
"Madoka-chan... I'm sorry. I won't be able to walk home with you today." Madoka just nodded blankly. Sayaka then turned to her other seatmate Hitomi, and the green haired girl also wore a face of worry.  
  
"Hey, do you have practice today? I won't be able to walk Madoka home today because of what happened..." said Sayaka, her eyes now devoid of the energy and cheerfulness she usually had. Hitomi had a downcast look on her face, ashamed to face her friend.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I have practice today..."  
  
Suddenly, the school bell rang. After saying their goodbyes to the teacher, Madoka simply ran away, wanting all the sorrow to just leave. Streams of bitter tears trickled down her face, her entire body trembling and lifeless. She barely reacted when a classmate of hers brushed past her, shuffling in place when a shoulder knocked her out of the way. The slam of the classroom door echoed for a moment before it was all consumed by void, as everything around her was drowned out by her own sobbing.  
  
But, in the end, it was all okay. She already endured the abuse, the mockery, and the battering of her childhood hopes and dreams all the way back when she was a kid, so this was nothing.  
  
After all, all he did was state the truth. In all honesty, Madoka was willing to agree. But still, there wasn't anything wrong with trying, right?  
  
Sayaka and Hitomi looked at each other and sighed deeply. Who would be there to cheer her up now? The poor, lost girl was obviously hurt, as she left the school in a hurry. This hit hard especially for Sayaka Miki, who was her best friend ever since they were young.  
  
"Madoka..."

* * *

The title 'Quirkless' has haunted Madoka Kaname ever since her kindergarten days, since she had no signs of a developing Quirk. While Sayaka stood by her side all the time, she still felt alone, as if the world rejected her. She was like a stain of black in an otherwise pure white world; she hated it. She hated her powerlessness. She hated her lack of a Quirk.  
  
But most of all, she hated herself.  
  
All she could do was endure all the mockery, all the sorrow, all the name-calling. Even so, her father Tomohisa Kaname brought the girl to dozens of Quirk-specialized doctors. But to their immense anguish, they all reached the same, sad reality.  
  
Madoka Kaname, despite being the child of two Quirk wielders, was without a shred of doubt, Quirkless.  
  
The girl known as Madoka Kaname was also All Might's biggest fan, and while not as vocal about as other fans, she was still a devoted follower. However, her dreams of following the amazing man's footsteps shattered when she found out about her lack of a Quirk.  
  
Feeling powerless, the only thing she can do was tearfully watch her father's hopes become bleaker and bleaker until they barely flickered, like a candle losing its light. He was able to hold on until he couldn't take it anymore and had taken her in his loving embrace and cried all day. He only wanted the best for his daughter, and he felt ashamed that he couldn't even give her a trivial, almost normal thing like a Quirk.  
  
The poor little girl also cried during all those long days. She'd watch a clip of All Might saving people with his signature smile over and over, just to cope with her undeniable sorrow.  
  
To make matters worse, as Madoka got older she soon discovered that she had no particular talent to help her in life. Most Quirkless people just develop skills for different jobs, like being an engineer or studying to be a scientist. If she couldn't be a Hero, then she thought that she could at least be helpful to society.  
  
However, the feeling of powerlessness was the true phantom that lurked behind her, not that she was Quirkless. She couldn't even begin to describe how miserable she felt all these years. For a child as young as her, she felt true sorrow. And she really, really, really hated it.  
  
But if there was one thing that never changed, it was her strong want to help others; nothing could be purer than bringing people out from harm, saving them from fear. She spent her time studying Heroes and their Quirks as much as she could. While not exactly a genius, she still read about them all the time, admiring all these Pro Heroes all the while.  
  
There was always that dark thought behind her saying you can't do it, but the young, hopeful girl kept her naïve dream. But even the naïve, hopeful girl can start doubting her future now and then. It felt like a spiral of hate and self-doubt.  
  
But she remembered something. Words. Powerful, inspiring words. Not from Sayaka, but from someone else. While she might have treasured that memory before, she can't seem to recall it. But their words struck her right to her core.  
  
_"I'll believe you can be a Hero because I know you can!"_  
  
That was perhaps the first time someone aside from her father or Sayaka told her that she can be a Hero. It destroyed the despair, and gave way to hope, no matter how tiny it seemed.  
  
And to her, that tiny hope was enough. Enough to banish the darkness of doubt and take in the light of hope. The light that could make into a Hero.

* * *

Madoka Kaname walked towards an old tunnel all by her lonesome. After what her classmate said, it all makes sense. But she wiped her tears and lightly slapped her cheeks.  
  
"I can do it. I can't let one guy ruin my dream. I know I can do this!"  
  
The girl still kept the hope running through her. She knew she could do it. She believed in the Madoka that believed in herself!  
  
Yet, there was also a shadow of uneasiness behind her. No matter what, she would always be nervous and afraid. Yet she wanted to be strong, so she can be a Hero! **_And to make me feel better about my worthless self._**  
  
While her walk through the tunnel was silent, a voice violently cut through it. The voice was so eerie that it sent a chill down the pink haired girl's very being.  
  
"Hehehe! You're a cutie! Say, why don't you keep your mouth wide open and make things easier on me? I promise to make it quick! And enjoyable, if you're into that kind of thing!"  
  
The pinkette had only a millisecond to look back before the entire world around her turned slimy and green, with an eerie chill invading her body and covering the poor girl with vast amounts of green goo. Her scream, if she could even make one, was muffled by the slimy substance that forced itself down through her throat and through her delicate nostrils, which was effectively removing the oxygen from her quivering body.  
  
It was at this moment that Madoka knew she was dying. The villain that was choking her was giggling with glee, and she couldn't draw breath, fluids filling her every being. She was going to die, and her worst fear has happened again.  
  
She was powerless.  
  
Her vision started to darken, and she felt her life sap away. Her eyes became empty as the Villain did not just try to drown her but also attempted to strip her clothing, laughing maniacally while he was at it.  
  
" **FEAR NOT, CITIZEN! I SHALL STOP THIS VILLAIN!** " A thunderous declaration, one filled with unmatched confidence and heroism, stopped the villain dead in his tracks. " **TEXAS SMASH!!!** "  
  
In speeds no normal human could ever perceive, the punch from the heroic man created a powerful wave of immense air pressure that blasted away the slime villain, saving Madoka in the nick of time. However, the girl was already unconscious, tired after all her struggling.  
  
But there was one thing she saw before everything became dark. And while she thought her eyes deceived her, she saw the face of the Hero she admired and idolized with all her heart. It was none other than...  
  
All Might.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"  
  
Madoka Kaname groaned for a bit, and felt something rough lightly hit her cheek in rapid succession. Eventually, she opened her eyes slowly. Her still confused face slowly drifted upwards. Upon laying her eyes on the person above her, she screamed.  
  
"A-A-All Might!?"  
  
Upon seeing the young lass awake and well, the super-muscular Hero All Might stood up straight and saluted Madoka. "Ah! Thank goodness you are safe!"  
  
The pink girl couldn’t believe her eyes. She was seeing THE All Might with her own eyes! For Madoka, this was beyond incredible, and the young girl immediately stood up, as if she wasn't attacked by a villain just moments ago.  
  
"T-t-t-thank y-y-you! I'm Madoka Kaname! I-i-i-it's so nice to meet you, All Might!!" Madoka exclaimed louder than she usually does. Considering that she just met her childhood inspiration and the Symbol of Peace, such is natural. Her eyes then light up as she scrambled her bag for her pink notebook. "Ah, um...! Autograph!"  
  
She held out her notebook and searched for a free page for an autograph. However, one of the pages of her notebook already has an autograph, completely with All Might's name, signature, and a smiling face!  
  
"T-t-thank you All Might! I'm so glad you saved me!" Madoka continued, her excitement levels still not dropping and her entire torso moving up and down, bowing repeatedly. At this, All Might laughed and picked up a bottle that held some sort of green slime in it.  
  
"No worries, young fan-girl! Thanks to you though, I was able to catch this dastardly slippery Villain!" said All Might in an exaggerated manner, complete with dramatic posing. Pocketing the bottles, All Might then turns around and stretches his legs, seemingly readying himself for a sprint or something similar.  
  
"Now then, I have to get going now! Heroes fight time, aside from villains! You can catch me on TV!" The incredibly muscular hero added that last sentence as an afterthought, knowing he was dealing with a big fan. After all, time is of essence for a Hero like the Symbol of Peace.  
  
"Wait... Just like that? B-but..." Madoka trailed off, as the words clogged in her throat.  
  
"Time waits for no one, young lass!" replied All Might, who was just done stretching his legs.  
  
Madoka finally met her dream idol, and was even saved by him. For a young, Quirkless nobody like her, she felt like she needed to ask. But she didn't know why she couldn't. It was as if something was stopping her...  
  
The legendary Hero crouched, ready to leave. "Now be careful, young lass!"  
  
"W-wait! All Might...!" Madoka immediately grabbed the pants of All Might, wanting to talk to him further. All she had to do was ask if she can be a Hero even without a Quirk! She kept on asking herself why she couldn't even do such a simple thing, and this led her to feel even more powerless and worthless as the time passes.  
  
And then, All Might leapt, all while yelling " **THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!** "  
  
Now All Might loved his fans, but he didn't really have enough time to talk with every fan one-on-one.  
  
However, it would appear that this certain fan was much more "clingy" than most.  
  
Madoka was clinging to All Might's pants like her life depended on it.  
  
"Young girl! I appreciate your support, but even this is too much for a fangirl!" All Might then tried pushing off the girl, while Madoka pushed back, clinging even harder unto the Hero's legs.  
  
"I-I-I don't want to f-f-fall!" Madoka stuttered, as she feared for her life. All Might's eyes widened at this, and decided to let her cling on, until at least they find a place to land safely. If he dropped her now, she would most certainly die.  
  
All Might just had to wonder why he had the worst luck sometimes. Being the Symbol of Peace wasn't easy, both in terms of handling fans and beating Villains. He faced away from Madoka, hoping that she didn't see a trickle of blood run down his cheek.

_"Damn."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, the first chapter is done! So obviously I changed some stuff since Madoka isn't Izuku. Well, I HOPE she doesn't act too much like Izuku... But yeah, there are a notable amount of differences, and I'm pretty sure you are all asking "How does Madoka know Kacchan if they aren't in the same school"? Well, that will all be answered soon. My updates will be irregular, since I also do other stuff (Like writing Death Battles), but hopefully I'll be able to update as soon as possible. I mean, I'm excited about where this could lead me!
> 
> About Sayaka's Quirk: Sayaka in Madoka Magica can summon swords and has excellent regenerative abilities. So I decided to merge them into one Quirk, Blood cells! I know the Iron in our blood and the Iron we use to build with are different, but hey it's fiction right? Also, she can heal wounds faster with her Quirks and materialize swords so that's cool. I want to make Sayaka's Quirk as close to her PMMM powers, so this was the best I could think of.
> 
> Edit: Edited this chapter. Shoutout to FoxOnPie for pointing that out. Thanks a lot!


	2. Madoka Kaname: Origin (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka sees her best friend Sayaka in danger, and tries to help. Her action then spurs All Might, and both have a heartfelt talk about being a Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utopia here. So second chapter! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, those keep me going! And apologies if the writing is weird or there are spelling and grammar mistakes; I have no beta reader, and I'll try to improve! But anyways, here we will finally conclude the Origin story of Madoka Kaname as the next OFA successor! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Added a scene in this chapter to reflect the changes I made in the first chapter. Thanks to FoxOnPie for informing about this!

All Might managed to find a perfect spot to land on, and he gently placed Madoka on top of it. Sighing, the Symbol of Peace grabbed onto the railings, ready to jump away once again. Madoka meanwhile, was trying to catch her breath. Flying through the sky with her idol was cool, but scary at the same time.

"Kid, don't do that again. You could have caused me great trouble, and get punished for obstructing the law!" scolded All Might. The pink haired girl looked up at him, and panicked a bit.

"P-please wait All Might! I-I still want to-"

"No!" All Might interrupted, his patience wearing thin. "I will not wait."

Of _course_ All Might didn't have time for her. She knew that. But she had to ask him now! Mustering all of the courage she didn't think she had, Madoka stood to her full height, and held her breath. Then:

"Is it possible for someone Quirkless to become a Hero?"

Even though All Might was in a hurry, he turned around. "A Quirk is-GAHH!" A sharp pain hits the Hero's stomach, and steam comes out of him.

However, Madoka didn't notice this as she was closing her eyes, her whole body trembling. She knew she can't be a Hero. She knew that it was impossible. But even so, she wanted to hear All Might's opinion. He was, after all, her number one idol. To save the innocent with a smile... To Madoka, that was all she ever wanted.

The girl shook her head, determined to know the answer. She opened her eyes, and faced All Might with determination surging through her. But she would never expect what happened next.

Then her eyes widened as she saw a thin, lanky, malnourished man who looked like he was barely clinging to life stand in the spot where All Might once was.

“W-where’s All Might? Did he teleport…?”

“Kid, I AM All Might,” The lanky, almost skeleton-like man said. Blood suddenly poured from his mouth, and this freaked out Madoka.

“A-a-a-a-are you alright!? Um, I’m the nurse’s aide, and, and, and!!” Madoka just couldn’t calm, and she was moving around in circles. However, All Might just called her out, and she immediately stopped panicking. He then sat down, apparently too tired to continue on. Considering his state, this was to be expected.

“Geez kid, I appreciate the concern but I’m fine, for now at least,” All Might quipped, his mood suddenly sour. Gone was the behemoth of a man with muscles and a smile brighter than the sun, and in his place was a pathetic-looking man. "Now, don't tell on others about this state of mine, okay?"

The image of All Might being the invincible man was permanently burned into Madoka's brain. So as she processed the situation, she starting muttering. This can't be All Might, right?

"Kid. Please keep this a secret. This is very important." Madoka immediately stopped muttering to herself and she snapped her head straight into the skeleton-like form of All Might, her attention on him fully. She nodded, promising to herself to keep the secret. However, there was one thing on her mind...

"U-um, All Might?" Madoka called, and All Might just sat down, and looked at the girl. "H-how did this h-happen to y-you...?" All Might somehow predicted she wouldn't just keep it a secret and ask about his condition, so he sighed and formulated his story. He really felt uncomfortable telling a young girl about his horrifying injuries, so he decided to tone his story down a bit, but still give the full truth.

"You see kid, this is my real form," All Might started, trying to scan the pinkette's face. All he could see was her undivided attention, so he took that as a cue to continue. "You all those fat guys in the beach? How they pull in their stomach to make themselves look muscular?"

The mental image of a fat man struggling to keep his belly in immediately entered Madoka's train of thought. She thought it was kind of funny.

"So, you strain yourself everyday to keep up your appearance...?" All Might nodded at Madoka's question, and this elicited a cry of surprise from the girl.

"I'm trying to keep the image of the strong, invincible Hero of Peace and Justice you know," All Might started, and he raised his shirt. Madoka just stared in terror at the horrific scar that was present on All Might’s stomach. "With an injury like this, it isn't as easy as it once was back then." The Hero paused for a bit, and breathed in again. He was thankful his lungs were still surviving.

“This wound was done in by a Villain 5 years ago,” All Might continued, with memories of him fighting off that same Villain enter his mind. “The bastard tore right through my belly, so I had to do some surgery and remove my stomach. Also, my respiratory system was almost annihilated.” With a sigh of disappointment mostly towards himself, All Might put down his shirt. The pink-haired girl felt really scared all of a sudden, and realized the importance of this secret. If a Villain were to somehow find out about, then All Might could get... killed. She immediately brushed away such dark thoughts, as she still believed in her idol.

“W-was that from Toxic Chainsaw..? That’s impossible though, he could never do something like that you!!” Madoka almost yelled, her obvious fan-girl side showing up.

“You did your research, kid. But no way he did that to me!” said All Might as he clenched his fists. “The fight was out of the public eye, because no one would feel safe with a ‘broken’ Symbol of Peace.”

At the confession of All Might and his powers, Madoka could only gawk in fear and surprise. This man, the man she admired all her life, was facing threats all the time with a smile on his face. She thought he was invincible, but apparently even the “Superman” wasn’t so invincible. All Might was, first and foremost, a human. Yet he still faced down those threats like a true Hero. She felt her admiration towards the man increase even more.

"We Heroes have to risk our lives every single day," All Might said, standing up and patting away the dust on his pants. "It's not like a comic book where dead superheroes suddenly come back to life. Life's unfair. Think about it kid, even if you wanted to become a Hero so badly, you'd never accomplish anything heroic without a Quirk."

All of a sudden, Madoka's world came tumbling down, crashing like a horrific plane accident. The words All Might said resonated through Madoka. She can't be a Hero. She absolutely _CAN'T._

"Sorry, kid. That's how it is. If you still want to help people, doing volunteer work or being a Police is a good start." At this point, Madoka wasn't even listened. Her own idol just _crushed_ her dreams. It felt like a million knives stabbed her, and her self-esteem dropped down to dangerous levels. "It's good to dream, but try to be realistic."

And with that, All Might left. And Madoka is all alone, sobbing as she faces the cruel reality once more. How could she not see something so obvious to begin with? There was just no way she could be a Hero.

As All Might closed the door, he already felt bad for the girl. Those were the tears of someone having their hopes and dreams being crushed. But he knew he had to tell her. Who else could convince her otherwise? Her cries would resonate in his ears for quite a long time, and he felt bad. He was supposed to be an inspiration to all hopefuls out there! But he can't satisfy everyone, not even as the Symbol of Peace. As such, he couldn't give time for her; the world needs him.

"Now I gotta get this Villain outta here- Huh?"

* * *

"Those guys are all stupid! I hate that they think Madoka’s dream is pointless!”

Kicking a bottle filled with strange green fluids, Sayaka walked away while still feeling incredibly irritated. The blue-haired girl has already lost count of just how many people has made fun of her Quirkless friend’s dream. Who the hell should decide what Madoka can or cannot do, right? Only Madoka herself can decide what she can achieve! But then, she just laughed in irony.

“Who am I kidding; of course she can’t be a Hero without a Quirk.”

All this time, Sayaka knew they were right. Of course she knew Madoka can’t become a Hero. But she was her best friend! What else was she supposed to say? “You CAN’T become a Hero”? That was preposterous. She didn’t want to hurt Madoka’s feelings!

“If only she had a Quirk…”

Sayaka and Madoka have been best friends since they were in Kinder. All the kids were developing all these amazing Quirks. In fact, Madoka and Sayaka were part of group of friends before; and she could still remember how many times she had to stand up for Madoka when everyone discovered she was Quirkless.

All of those people were just plain disgusting in Sayaka’s eyes. Like trash, she didn’t need to worry herself about those people. Most especially that boy. Oh, how much she wanted to defeat that boy. Just the thought of his face and name caused rage to swell within her.

Katsuki Bakugou.

She bitterly reminisced a time where they were all friends. Madoka, Bakugou, herself… But as they grew, Bakugou became a jerk and started bullying Madoka. As Madoka’s best friend, she couldn’t stand this injustice!

But no matter how many times she wanted to fight against him, she couldn’t. Her body would just fall apart whenever she tried standing up against Bakugou. His Quirk was just too much for her, and he was just that strong. She was intimidated by his explosive personality, even as a kid. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was scared. Scared that she would become less of a brave hero in Madoka’s eyes, should she fight and lose miserably against Bakugou.

But then, that other boy. The Quirkless, “good for nothing” boy. Even if he was weaker than Sayaka herself, he still stood up for Madoka when Bakugou tried to bully her. Unlike her, she could only console Madoka, not stand against Bakugou! That boy was someone else. Some people would call him crazy, but Sayaka knew he was braver than anyone else back in that class.

It was at that day, that Sayaka vowed to become a Hero. So she could defend her best friend, and show the world she can be a Heroine of Justice! She vowed to become a brave, courageous heroine of justice that can slay evil without fear!

After that incident, Madoka’s family decided to make her study at Mitakihara, where she wouldn’t be bullied by Bakugou. Being her best friend, Sayaka decided to tag along. From then on, Sayaka would always protect Madoka from any bullies.

That is how it was. If everyone on the planet thought they could hurt Madoka, they’ve got to go through her first!

As Sayaka continued thinking about her future of heroism, the bottle she kicked opened, and in it a Villain came out.

“That damn All Might…” The slime Villain complained, looking around if there were any Heroes. But then, he saw Sayaka walking by lonesome.

A crazed grin appeared on the Villain’s face. This girl seemed to be an even better vessel than that other girl he saw!

“Hold still now…” Like a deadly predator stalking on its prey, the Villain’s voice sliced through the air like a knife, and Sayaka could only watch in horror as her vision turned green.

* * *

Having a Quirk is an unspoken rule when one wants to become a Hero. No one would as heroic when the Heroes just died without putting up a fight against a Villain.

Even as Madoka reached her third year in middle school, she still desperately held on to her dreams. But it took All Might just to convince her to drop the dream.

_"I'll believe you can be a Hero because I know you can!"_

She wanted to believe those words, but she can't anymore. She just can't be a Hero. ALL MIGHT himself said it. Everyone else said it. But she couldn't take a hint.

Her sad thoughts were violently cancelled out as a loud explosion swept through the neighborhood, creating shock waves so strong that even Madoka felt. She covered her eyes to shield herself from dust, and when it was over she slowly removed her arms from her face.

“W-what was that?” And then, the girl ran towards the scene. There was fire and smoke everywhere, and various civilians were all lined up.

“Whoa, look at that villain go,” Said a bespectacled man. The woman beside him looked around the area, and noticed the multitude of Heroes on the scene.

“There’s so many Heroes, yet they can’t even take on a single Villain?”

“Heyyyy, isn’t that the Villain All Might was fighting?”

“Yeah, I saw them a while ago! Where is All Might?”

Then it hit Madoka. That Villain was the same one who nearly killed her! But since All Might caught him, there was no way he could escape!

But then she remembered. She must have grabbed on the bottle the villain was in, and it probably fell off as soon as All Might took off! The time when she tried to hold on to the pants of All Might, and when they landed on a rooftop!

“Oh no! It’s…” Madoka trailed off, tears starting to form on her face again. “It’s my fault…!”

Madoka was now sobbing uncontrollably. If she caused this to happen, then she had no business in becoming a Hero! Surely someone as useless as her couldn’t be a Hero; she couldn’t even anything right. Dark thoughts of depression and memories of bullying came back to her, attacking her mind in an instant. All the hateful comments and depressing truths gathered from years of torment came together and formed a cacophony of darkness, seeking to sink Madoka further down her the abyss of powerlessness.

_“Give it up! You’re QUIRKLESS. You can’t even hope to be a Hero, nor a SIDEKICK!”_

_“Like, seriously? You’re like, 15 already. Get over your pipe dream.”_

_“HAHAHAHA! You, Madoka Kaname, the Quirkless girl? Don’t even bet on it!”_

_“I have a weak Quirk, but I am pretty sure I would have more chances of becoming a Hero than you do.”_

_“Worthless! Useless! Good-for-nothing! Hahaha!”_

_“I am sorry, but your daughter is Quirkless.”_

_“Trying to play Hero to a Quirkless girl? Don’t bother!”_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

“ **STOP IT!** ” Madoka suddenly screamed, and she was already kneeling on the ground and crying hysterically. She gripped her head as if she were in pain, and forcefully tried to filter out the memories. Raw emotion gushed forth from the pink-haired girl, but no one bothered to look at the crying girl as they were too distracted by the Villain.

_"It's good to dream, but try to be realistic."_

Madoka stared at the ground in anguish, as even more tears welled up in her eyes and flowed down her face in big blobs of watery drips.

There was no one around her who tried to reassure. No family, no Sayaka, not even that boy.

“I-I’m sorry… Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY-“

The tormented girl was shocked into motion when she heard a familiar scream. She immediately jerked her head upward and stood up. Wiping her tears, she squinted as to see where that voice came from-

“G-get off me!!!”

It was Sayaka. She was being attacked by that sludge Villain. The same Villain who almost killed her. The blue-haired girl desperately tried to get away from the Villain, and materialized an iron sword from her hand. She tried slicing the Villain, but all the slime was preventing the sword from doing much damage.

Madoka froze in fear, and just stared at Sayaka. The same girl who was brave enough to be a Hero. The same girl who stood by her side all the time. The same girl who was brash, jovial, and confident. The image of her best friend being an amazing Hero-

It shattered into a million pieces. But then, she looked even harder, and both girls locked eyes.

Madoka could see true fear. Her friend was _dying_ , and she needed to be saved.

_“DON’T PLAY THE HERO, YOU USELESS, QUIRKLESS-“_

The Quirkless, powerless Madoka violently brushed away those dark thoughts and memories. The only thing that was on her mind now was…

_“I have to save her!”_

And then the girl ran faster than she had ever done before in her life. Her small frame managed to help her zip past the police, citizens, and the Pro Heroes, and into the burning battlefield. This action did not go unnoticed, as a certain lanky and utterly malnourished man gripped his stomach.

“That kid…!”

Madoka’s mind and body were on overdrive, as adrenaline seeped through her entire body. She threw her bag at the slime’s eyes, distracting it. She then rushed to Sayaka, and hastily tried to claw away the slime off of her best friend.

“M-Madoka-chan!?” Sayaka was flabbergasted. All she could was watch her Quirkless friend try to save her. Why would she try attacking the Villain if she knew she was Quirkless?

As for Madoka, she was wondering why she even moved her legs in the first place. There was no conceivable way she could help her best friend, no denying that. She was just a young, Quirkless girl fighting off a Villain with an actual Quirk. No matter how you look at it, it was a useless struggle.

But somehow, she felt like she needed to save her. Sayaka’s eyes… They looked like they needed saving.

“Sayaka-chan,” Madoka managed to squeak in as she tried her best to free her friend. She breathed in and out, her exhaustion catching up to her as her body was nearing its limit. “It’s alright now. Why?”

_“You have to do your best, and say 'I AM HERE'!!"_

Against all odds, against all fears and doubts, Madoka smiled at Sayaka. This stunned the blue-haired girl, as she had never seen Madoka look so heroic in her whole life.

“I AM HERE!”

Despite the resolve of Madoka to save her friend has reached its pinnacle, the Pro Heroes on the scene did not like this.

“Kid!! Are you crazy!? Get out of there now!!” Yelled the wooden Hero, Kamui Woods. He was currently keeping the civilians back with his wooden vines, so he couldn’t just go ahead and grab the girl.

But then, someone jumped into the heart of the crisis. As the smoke settled, it was revealed to be none other than All Might.

“If a young lass like you can put her life on the line while I hesitate to do so, then I am a DISGRACE as a Hero!! I should do the things I preach!!”

“A-All Might!?” Madoka yelped, as she stared at her number one idol with a mixture of surprise and joy.

The Symbol of Peace grabbed both girls by their wrists, and he raised his other arm, preparing for a punch.

“We Heroes must do everything to risk our lives to save the innocent, to vanquish evil, TO KEEP THE PEACE!!” All Might yelled as he clenched his fist. “ **DETROIT** …”

All Might then launched his fist downward, punching the ground with immense force.

“… **SMASH!!!!** ”

In what seemed similar to a nuclear explosion, a massive hurricane of raw energy and power ripped through the streets, mowing down everything within the vicinity. The punch was so powerful, it created an absolutely colossal tornado that dispersed the flames, and changed the weather.

All Might had changed the weather with a single punch. And befitting the Symbol of Peace, he had saved the day yet again.

* * *

Madoka walked alongside her best friend Sayaka, who was silent during the whole trip home. The pink haired girl would occasionally catch glimpses of Sayaka crying, but as she glanced at her blue-haired friend there somehow wasn’t any trace of tears to be found.

Sighing, the pink haired girl gripped her bag tighter, remembering what happened earlier. The police were able to catch the Villain, and the place was immediately evacuated. She still felt bad though, since the Pro Heroes she admired so much were scolding her pretty harshly, saying that she shouldn’t have done something so reckless.

Sayaka however, she was praised by the Pro Heroes. They noticed how she tried to fight back by using her Quirk, and with it she made an iron sword to try and slice the Villain. And if Madoka remembered correctly, she even heard some of them offer her to become their sidekick once she graduates.

Now that she thought back to that predicament, she didn’t really change anything. All Might was there to save the day; and while she was ecstatic to see him again, her intrusion didn’t really do much. She was just a waste of time and space, her actions not really helping anyone.

So much for trying to be a Symbol of Peace like All Might.

The sudden halt of Sayaka stopped Madoka’s train of thought. She then looked at her best friend, and noticed that she was smiling, albeit while some tears were running down her cheek.

“Hehehe… Madoka-chan, I’m sorry…” Sayaka started, as a blush covered her face. “If only I was stronger, then you wouldn’t have to do that for little ol’ me.” Shocked at her friend’s words, Madoka immediately shook her head.

“N-no! No one could have predicted that, so I can understand if you weren’t able to escape-“

Madoka’s next words were cut off by Sayaka suddenly hugging the smaller girl. The pinkette was surprised at first, but eventually smiled warmly and returned the hug.

“Thanks, Madoka-chan. I was… so scared…” As Sayaka started crying, Madoka consoled her best friend by lightly patting her back. The two friends stayed like that for a bit, then after a few seconds Sayaka suddenly smirked.

“Now that I’m here, you smell so good, Madoka-chan! It’s time for the tickle attack!”

“H-hey! Stop that!”

Madoka was glad to have a friend like Sayaka. Dependable, loyal, fierce, sociable, brave, and heroic. What else could she ask for?

After the two finished horsing around, Sayaka waved goodbye to Madoka as she left for her house. Smiling to herself, Madoka walked alone, towards her house.

She wasn’t able to talk to All Might about her predicament. Or even say sorry. But now, she knows one thing for sure. She can’t become a Hero, but she somehow felt oddly okay. She did feel pain because she’ll never have an opportunity like this in her life again, but she realized that it was high time to find a more realistic dream-

“ **I AM HERE!!!** ” A startling declaration of pure confidence and heroism, Madoka practically jumped out of her shoes as the one and only All Might suddenly appeared before her.

“All Might!? W-what are you doing here!?” Madoka exasperated, as for the second time in the same day, she met with All Might. “Weren’t the reporters-“

Before Madoka could speak any further, she was immediately interrupted by a passionate All Might.

“HAHA! I am All Might! I can easily evade some reporters!” yelled All Might. He then bowed at the young girl, which obviously caused the fan-girl to fidget and stutter.

“I thank you for your amazing courage. You were the first to act upon the scene, while I just stood there and waited!” Now normally, Madoka would be ecstatic to hear All Might actually thanking her, but instead she hung her head down in shame.

“It was my fault… I should have not interfered…”

Yet again, Madoka is countered by a proud All Might, who does another dramatic, heroic pose.

“No, Young Kaname!” All Might suddenly proclaimed, which shocked the pinkette.

_He remembered my name…?_

“Of all the people there at the scene of the crime! You were the only one who immediately sprang into action! Timid, scared, and young Kaname!” All Might explained. Madoka couldn’t even retort; she was too amazed by the hero’s words. “You spurred ME into action! And I cannot thank you enough!”

The young girl just stared into her idol’s eyes, admiration and passion overflowing her eyes. But they immediately sunk into melancholy a second later, as she faced away from All Might. The Symbol of Peace noticed this, and leaned closer to the small girl.

“What’s wrong, my girl? You should be proud! Many great heroes have shown promise even as children!” All Might explained in a softer voice, but Madoka still looked downcast. Frowning a bit, All Might kneeled so that he can face the pink-haired girl eye-to-eye.

“There was one thing in common that most of these top heroes claim; That they moved before they could even think! You, my girl, have the makings of a great Hero!

But Madoka just shook her head again in disagreement, and her eyes were tightlined with wetness. Her emotions were going berserk again, but she did her best and held back her tears.

“B-but All Might, I already told you… Even if I really, REALLY wanted to be a Hero...” The Symbol of Peace stared straight into Madoka, with his hand on her shoulder with a gentle, comforting touch.

“I’m… just a Quirkless nobody…”

The young girl immediately closed her eyes, knowing full well what All Might would say next. She can’t be a hero, she can’t be a hero, she can’t be a hero, she can’t be a hero, she can’t-

“Hahaha! Is that all? I thought you were going to say you didn’t want to be a Hero! But seriously, I know what I said before, but for now please hear me out now.” All Might said, standing up to his full height. This startled the little girl, and she looked up to her idol, whose smile was literally like a glowing radiance from the heavens above, lighting up all her worries away. After that, he spat out blood again, reverting to his true form. This of course, worried Madoka a lot.

"All Might! P-please don't strain yourself!" However, All Might simply waved his hand, and wiped away some of the blood from his mouth. And then, the wind suddenly blew past the both of them, with All Might's "rabbit-ear" hair moving in sync with the air. Even with his emaciated, malnourished form, the sun glaring down at him made him look heroic.

“Madoka Kaname. You’ve shown promise. You’ve spurred me into action by your selfless and daring act. While those other Heroes think you were crazy, I know for sure that you are a brave, heroic young lady.” There was no way, right? Madoka, being a Hero? She always thought it was impossible. But no matter how many times she dismissed the notion, she had to face reality. All Might himself is telling weak, powerless Madoka that she was a heroic girl. Even after he crushed those same dreams.

Madoka couldn’t control her emotions anymore. She felt to the ground, her knees down and her tears falling uncontrollably. Did she even deserve this praise? Suddenly, all of the bullying and hateful comments reached her mind again.

Everyone who mocked her, bullied her, laughed at her, trampled at her dreams… They were all dwindling down the powerless young girl’s hopes, until they became nothing but a tiny flame.

She always believed with her whole being that she couldn’t contribute to anything good. She wasn’t talented like Hitomi, or as brave as Sayaka. Aside from her Quirklessness, she didn’t have anything to offer to the world.

When she was young, all she wanted was for her father was to say…

**_“You can be a Hero.”_ **

And as All Might completed that sentence, the young girl burst into raw tears, as she cried her heart out. She didn’t care if people would call her a crybaby. She didn’t care what others would say anymore.

_“Madoka-san, cheer up! I know we’re both Quirkless, but let’s both do our best! I'll believe you can be a Hero because I know you can!"_

Even though there was always the shadow of doubt that was eternally chasing her, she kept hoping. She hoped, and hoped, and hoped. But now, she knows for sure that she can be a Hero.

And for Madoka, the only thing that mattered now was her dream. A dream that seemed so distant, like the stars above. Everyone called it a pipe dream, but she didn’t care. She wanted to scream those words to the entire world, to show her joy. She can now proclaim with pride and certainty:

“I CAN be a Hero!!!”

Finally, Madoka didn't feel _powerless_ anymore. And she couldn't think of a happier ending than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sadist. i love making Madoka cry, it seems. But hey! She'll become a great Hero soon. Also, I know I'm not the biggest fan of yuri, but Madoka and Sayaka is so gosh darn cute. Platonic-wise, easily the best ship for me.
> 
> Oh, and here's something I rendered. It's in the journal, can't miss it. Could be the cover art, hehe (I'm not popular enough to have fanart)
> 
> (http://apexutopia.deviantart.com/journal/Madoka-s-Hero-Academia-A-crossover-fanfic-692248346)


	3. I Was Tasked to Haul Trash, or Something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might already told Madoka that she can be a Hero, and so he explains that she is worthy to succeed him.
> 
> ... Of course, getting the power wouldn't be THAT easy, as Madoka would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I overdid myself... I was planning to write only 3500 words, but swelled up into 4400-ish. Welp, this one is similar to canon, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, happy birthday to Izuku Midoriya! July 15, just in time for this chapter! :D

Madoka Kaname is Quirkless. Even though Quirkless people make up only a mere 20 percent of the entire world population, the young pink-haired girl was born without a Quirk. The chance of one having no Quirk is 20 to 80, yet she was still cursed to live life without a Quirk.

Basic genetics state that the children of two Quirk bearers are almost certain to develop a Quirk, whether it is either one of the parent’s, or a hybrid of both.

The keyword being _almost_.

Her father Tomohisa Kaname can absorb light and redirect it, while her mother has a Quirk that enabled her to increase her physical abilities when in contact with light. While Madoka could have been a powerful Hero with a hybrid of the two Quirks, Fate played differently and she wasn’t granted a Quirk.

But now, Madoka was now kneeling before All Might, the one and only Symbol of Peace. This same man won the hearts of all mankind after he debuted into the Hero scene. Whenever he is active, villainy itself decreases. Several reports have already confirmed the steadily decreasing crime rate whenever All Might is around. His mere presence is already enough to stop bad guys!

All Might is the epitome of heroism. He is powerful, courageous, and altruistic… Truly, he was the most amazing man on the face of this planet.

And it was that same man who said Madoka can indeed become a Hero. That was the only thing she ever wanted to hear, and it came from All Might himself, her biggest idol!

“Young Kaname… I believe you are worthy of inheriting my power.” Madoka slowly stopped her tears, and looked at her Hero with a confused look on her face. All Might simply chuckled a bit before he continued. “That look on your face… You don’t believe me? Well listen up, my girl! I have a proposal to make!”

This definitely kept Madoka interested, and she gave the Hero her full attention.

“I want to know if you wanna try to accept my power, kid!” All Might yelled, as blood continued spurting out of his mouth.

“U-um, what do you m-mean…?” Madoka asked, cocking her head to the right as she tried to process his words. All Might rubbed away the blood from his mouth, and continued his explanation.

“This concerns my Quirk, kid,” All Might started, crossing his arms as he formulated his next words in his mind. “Most discussion websites and comment threads keep on theorizing about my Quirk, like it is a super strength Quirk or a power boosting Quirk. In fact, I usually dodge the question during my interviews.”

“I-I see… But then, why do you avoid the topic?”

“The Symbol of Peace has to be perfect. A natural-born hero, a champion of justice. But in truth… I wasn’t born with this power. It was passed down to me, like the Olympic Torch!” This greatly surprised the fan-girl, and the expression on her face definitely shows that.

“Passed down to you? Like, it was given by a previous wielder?” Madoka questioned, to which All Might nodded.

“You, Young Kaname, may be the next wielder of this power… If you accept it, of course.”

This sent Madoka into a huge train of thought. She knew that All Might’s Quirk was a great mystery to many researchers and fans alike. Madoka herself made some theories on the Internet, and she discussed these things with many other fans. But if it was passed on, then nobody would indeed expect that. She couldn’t remember a single theory that suggested All Might’s Quirk was passed down to him.

But even then, Quirks are a mystery as well. After clearing her thoughts, Madoka looked straight into All Might’s eyes, as wonder filled her mind.

“All Might, what is your Quirk called then?”

“Good question!” All Might complimented. “You go straight into the heart of the matter, huh? Well then, allow me to explain!”

Madoka waited for his explanation with enthusiasm, wanting to know what exactly her idol’s Quirk is.

“My Quirk can stockpile and access stored power. It is a Quirk that can be passed down! It is called ‘One For All’!”

“One For… All? Like the 3 Musketeers?” Madoka inquired, and to which All Might nodded.

“The first person cultivates this stored power. After that, it gets passed on. Then the next wielder refines it, and then passed it on again, forming a network of power that can be accessed by those of true, heroic hearts!” All Might explained, his hands making gestures as he explained the Quirk. Then he pointed at Madoka, which startled her a little bit.

“You have a heroic heart! Back then, you were the most heroic one at the scene! Rushing in to save another fellow person… There was no way you could have won!” The Symbol of Peace clenched his fist, and his eyes were burning with passion. “Yet you still rushed in to save that girl! I truly believe you are worthy of inheriting my power, my girl!”

Madoka was sent into a daze for a bit. If she received this Quirk, then she could truly be of use to society! Maybe she’ll finally contribute to the betterment of the world! This is an opportunity she didn’t want to miss! Clenching her fists, she stood proudly in front of All Might.

“If you think I am a worthy successor to you power,” Madoka paused for a bit, collecting her thoughts. “Then, I will accept! I-I really want to be a great Hero like you, All Might!!”

“Good answer! But of course, I expected nothing less!!”

Finally, Madoka’s dream of becoming a Hero was in reach! She was so hyped that day that she couldn’t even sleep! She thought about telling Sayaka about it, but she remembered that it must be kept a secret. One For All was a huge responsibility to keep, and All Might entrusted her with this amazing power.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would receive help from All Might like this. This was just the start! All Might told her to meet him at the Takoba Municipal Beach Park two days from now. While she didn’t know why (That beach was incredibly dirty, and he even asked her to go there at 6 AM), she knew she could trust All Might.

However, she would never have expected what was to come.

* * *

**2 DAYS AFTER MADOKA ACCEPTED ALL MIGHT’S PROPOSAL**

The beach was, without a doubt, messy. There were old tires scattered everywhere, and there was also a lot of plastic trash and other similar objects. In some areas, there were also large, discarded appliances. The trash was so many that would take a few weeks for a full cleaning team to clean it out entirely.

But in Madoka's case, she had to clean out everything all on her own.

The pink haired tried to pull a refrigerator with some ropes, but to no avail. She just wasn’t strong enough yet, and to make matters worse All Might (In his muscle form no less!) was sitting on top of the old fridge, like a king on his throne.

“You know, I never thought that fridges could make nice chairs,” All Might said, and then tapped the fridge. “Though I believe it would be much better if it could move! You know, like those moving massage chairs?”

Madoka kept pulling, but she couldn’t muster enough strength and fell down flat on her face like a car wreck. She breathed in and out heavily, the exhaustion evident on her face. Looking up at her idol, she couldn’t help but frown a bit. How could she pull something so heavy? Not even her dad could help her with this!

“All Might, this fridge is probably 90 kilograms or more, and you’re 274 kilograms… Well at least according to the latest ‘Hero Mag’, I guess...” Madoka trailed off, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. She didn’t tie up her medium-length hair into pigtails this time, which was a good thing since she was now pulling heavy load like some powerlifters doing a basic training routine. “B-but that’s not the point! You’re even heavier than the fridge!”

“Hahaha! Young Kaname, you wound me! Actually, I’ve gotten thinner. I’m around 255 kilograms now!” All Might kept his cheerful demeanor, smiling all the way despite his now-student frowning at him. 255 kilograms was still insanely heavy, most especially for a 15 year old girl like Madoka.

“Um, All Might? Why am I dragging trash again…?” Madoka asked, to which All Might responded by simply bringing up a smartphone and taking pictures of Madoka.

“That is because you are an ill-suited vessel!” All Might reasoned, to wihich Madoka just gawked at. Didn't he already say she was a suitable wielder of the power?

“B-b-but you said I was a suitable successor!”

All Might then jumped down from the fridge, and waved his hands in an energetic manner. “No, no. I meant your body isn’t strong enough to contain One For All. Your heart is, but not the body!”

“Wait, do I need to buff up to your size to achieve this power…? That’s almost-” Madoka trailed off, and was recklessly interrupted by a cheery All Might clapping his hands.

“You don’t need to be the same size as me!” All Might started, patting the fridge as he did so. “You see, One For All binds the physical might of many people into one body! At your current state, you’re limbs would explode!”

The mental image of her own limbs exploding entering the girl’s mind, and she did not like it one bit. She gulped, readying another question. “So I need to train my body to become stronger by hauling heavy trash… Right?”

“That is correct, Young Kaname!” All Might flashed a smile and a charismatic “thumbs-up”, confirming Madoka’s answer. “However, that isn’t the only reason!”

“You see my girl, this beach has been free for everyone for years! But people started littering around in this area, which deters anyone from visiting. Since not much people visit, people started to ignore this place and throw their trash here!”

Madoka nodded and said: “That’s true. My dad said you should never litter, because all of us live under one sky. If this world is destroyed by pollution, we wouldn’t live anywhere else…”

“Indeed! You see, most Heroes only care about the fame and glory being a Hero brings,” said All Might. He rubbed the top of the fridge, as he looked back at all the other Heroes he met before. “But we have to remember that being a Hero is volunteer work! No matter how unseemly these tasks may be, Heroes will always be there to do the things no one will, or can do!”

There it was. That passionate voice that Madoka always loved. All Might wasn’t just a Hero; sometimes he would be invited to various events, sometimes to host in or to provide speeches. Seeing All Might do it in front of her made the girl almost explode in hype.

Suddenly, All Might crushed the fridge in one swift motion. And behind it, Madoka could see the beautiful, vast sea. “Let us bring back this amazing, beautiful view of the ocean!!”

“This is your first step to becoming the Hero of your dreams, Young Kaname!” All Might exclaimed, crossing his arms in a heroic fashion.

Madoka was hit with reality again. She was going to pick up, clean, and segregate all of the trash in the beach? How would she even finish this? Can she even do this? She knew being a Hero is hard, but she never expected that this is how she would do it!

Noticing that Madoka seemed a little upset about this, All Might decided to motivate her even more.

“You want to go the U.A. High, right?” This prompted Madoka to snap up her head and stare into All Might. Her face said it all; U.A. High is the school of her dreams after all!

“Since you studied there, I was thinking that I could be a great Hero if I also went there…” Madoka reasoned, blushing a bit.

“Feh! You blind fangirl!” All Might commented, crossing his arms yet again. “You do know that having no Quirk would make it close to impossible to pass in the Entrance Exam of U.A. High, right? It’s the sad truth.” Madoka slowly stood up, still wondering if it was possible to finish hauling all of this trash.

“So um, I have 10 months to train my body before the exam starts…” Would she make it? Even with All Might’s support, it seemed far too difficult. But she realized that she can’t back down now. This was the opportunity of a lifetime! She knew that she had to work hard for this, so her drive to succeed slowly increased.

As for All Might, he suddenly remembered the time when he attended the Entrance Exam of U.A. High all those years ago. Sighing, he whipped out several pieces of papers from his pocket and lightly tapped them with his other hand.

“That’s right kid, U.A. High’s exam is hellish. So I’ve made this ‘Pass the Test, American Dream Plan’ just for you! That’s why I told you to wait for two days; I was working on this vigorously!”

Madoka eyed the paper with curiosity, occasionally standing on her toes to try and take a peek at the contents of the paper.

“This has everything you’ll need! Sleep times, what food and what amount to eat, training routines... All of this to shape you up into a worthy successor of One For All!” He then handed the paper to Madoka, and she immediately read through the paper.

“W-wow. I’ll be waking up at 4 AM huh…?” Madoka was already intimidated by the sheer difficulty of the training regimen All Might had given her. She was going to do aerobics, anaerobics, calisthenics, and even sprinting for ten whole months! Truly, this was the largest obstacle she will face so far. Yet, Madoka knew that this was just the start.

All Might gently patted Madoka’s back, trying to further motivate the overwhelmed girl. “To be frank, this will be incredibly tough. Can you do this?”

With a heavy heart filled with both worry and hope, Madoka looked away from the paper and stared directly into All Might’s eyes.

“I know I have to harder than everyone else. And while I am still scared, I’m going to do it! I swear on it!”

And so, it began. Ten grueling months of intense training. Madoka found herself using muscles she didn’t even think she possessed in the first place. She did all sorts of training to improve every aspect of her physical capabilities, as per listed in the “Pass the Test, American Dream Plan” schedule that All Might gave her.

At first, she really wanted to give up. She wondered why she couldn’t just get the power in the first place without the training. But she had to dismiss those thoughts. If this was just the first step to becoming the Hero she always wanted to become, then she has to finish this! It was do, or die.

Even as she continued training, she also had to attend school in Mitakihara Middle School. This meant that she was dangerously close to napping in class, which was something she had never done. And she didn't want to do that since she wants to study hard for the U.A. High exam! But with all her training, she felt drained.

Sayaka and Hitomi were her close friends, but she couldn’t tell them about One For All. And as much as wanted to hang out with them after class, she couldn’t as she needed to do her training even after school. But Sayaka was fine with this, as she knew Madoka was serious about becoming a Hero. She thought that training her body wouldn’t be enough to make up for her Quirklessness, but she was still happy for Madoka nonetheless.

For the first 2 months, Madoka had a hard time adjusting to the new schedule. She told her father about the different foods she had to eat, and it honestly left her hungry sometimes. She even had to take care of her little brother Tatsuya, which also made her wonder if he was going to develop a Quirk, or be Quirkless like herself.

As a responsible older sister, she only hoped for the best for Tatsuya. He has just turned 4, so he should be developing a Quirk soon. But she remembered her father taking him to multiple tests already, and unlike herself, Tatsuya did not possess a second joint on his pinky toe.

At the 4 month mark, Madoka’s body had finally adjusted to the training regimen. She did her best to follow her routine to a tee, and succeeded in doing so. While her outward development hasn’t changed, she could tell her physical body become more resilient than ever.

Aside from the training All Might gave her, she secretly adjusted her schedule to study martial arts. She decided to study a great amount of them so that she could develop her own style somehow. In addition to that, she also studied the movements of many Pro Heroes, and wrote about them all in her notebooks.

She would sometimes sacrifice an hour of sleep to further her Hero studying, and try to develop similar to that of All Might’s, but different enough to call her own. This proved hard however, as she would imitate All Might’s “SMASH” attacks all the time. She blamed it all on her fan-girl side, yet still continued doing it anyways.

After 6 months have passed, she already felt stronger, faster, and more flexible than she ever was before. Her stamina has increased tenfold, and she was hauling the trash at a more consistent, rapid pace. The fridge that couldn’t even budge before were being pulled by the pink-haired girl with extreme effort, but she does manage to move them away. She could also run faster and longer than before, and she could also perform much better in sports due to her training.

Aside from amping up her physical training, Madoka made it a habit to continue eating right and studying more. After all, she knew that if she were to become a great Hero, she had to work harder than anyone else. While at first she just wanted to finish her training, she now aimed to go beyond that and ace the exam!

Even while in the classroom, she always wore leg weights, which surprised some of her classmates. In fact, she also brought hand grips every time she went to school. Sayaka noticed this, but didn’t want to comment on it. While she did encourage her, the back of her mind was always worried for her, as she knew physical training isn’t enough to become a great Hero. But of course, Sayaka doesn't know that she was training for the Quirk, since Madoka has kept it a big secret from anyone else.

A tiny part of Sayaka's mind did hope she would succeed in becoming a Hero. But she thought that surely, passing the exam would be impossible for someone Quirkless, right?

As Madoka trained even more, the days passed by faster than anyone expected. Now there was only 2 months left before the exam day, and the time to pass on One For All to the pinkette was getting closer.

While All Might (In his true form) was accompanying Madoka (Who was jogging while carrying a TV in one hand), he noticed something strange and concerning about the girl. He noticed that she was mostly restless by the time she started her training, which was a bad sign. He looked at the girl with deep concern, and started to question his actions and why he decided to give this girl his power.

 _“Was it too much for Young Kaname?”_ All Might thought deeply. As if on cue, Madoka fell to the ground, sweaty and exhausted. Her tracksuit was dirty, and her sweat drenched her clothes. The girl definitely pushed herself far beyond her former self, which All Might could easily tell.

“Kid, wanna rest for the day? Wanna take it easy for today, maybe?” suggested All Might. But his eyes widened in shock as he looked at her hands, which had some bruises and cuts. This was bad. She wasn’t tired because of she couldn’t keep up with the schedule; she was tired because she was overdoing it!

“You haven’t been sticking to the plan, huh? Well you should, because overworking yourself will have a negative impact on your body-” All Might’s voice was filled with concern; however he is countered passionately by a determined Madoka.

“I want to become a great Hero like you,” Madoka’s voice trailed off, her exhaustion catching up to her. She mustered all of the strength that remained in her body, and managed to stand up- albeit with extreme effort. “I know more than anyone else that to become an amazing, reliable Hero like you, I have to work way harder than ever before! I was born Quirkless, and I thought that I wouldn’t be able to achieve anything in life! But that’s why I have to work the hardest! I am doing all of this… Just to catch up… with everyone else.”

What Madoka said next inspired a fire in All Might’s heart.

“I don’t want to just pass… I want to be the best of them all!”

Recollection entered All Might’s mind. He remembered what the young girl said to him 8 months ago. He remembered the passion and hope that she carried in her heart.

_"Is it possible for someone Quirkless to become a Hero?"_

Suddenly, All Might grew to his muscle form, and picked up the exhausted Madoka by her shirt.

“You’re a real go-getter fan-girl, you know!?” All Might exclaimed, his smile as bright as ever. “I like that attitude!” He then placed the girl down, and she managed to stay on her feet.

“However, don’t overwork yourself too much, okay? I am truly concerned for your wellbeing! But I will adjust your schedule, so leave to this old man!”

“B-but All Might… You’re not an old man!” Madoka retorted, to which All Might responded with a hearty laugh.

It was at this point that All Might knew he picked the right person for the job. He only hoped that she didn’t hurt herself too much while doing this.

* * *

**10 months after the very first day of training**

**Exam Day, 6 AM**

Finally, the day has come for the exam. All Might was anxious about the whole ordeal, as he knew Madoka wasn’t done yet. Was it all for naught? Was she not going to make it in time? He trusted Madoka, but the Symbol of Peace was still anxious either way.

However, he suddenly heard a powerful cry of victory. His eyes widened when he realized that same cry came from Madoka Kaname herself, his progeny.

She was on top of a pile of trash, and she screamed with all her might. And as All Might shifted his line of sight to the beach, he was suddenly greeted with the beautiful ocean view, which was once obstructed with heaps and heaps of trash.

In short, Madoka had gone beyond and cleaned the entire beach. Not a single speck of trash remained!

“Oh my… OH MY GOODNESS!!!” All Might exclaimed, suddenly transforming into his muscle form. He then caught Madoka before she fell off the heap of trash by utilizing his incredible speed, carrying her in bridal style. He looked at the sweaty, slightly tired Madoka in the same manner a concerned father would do to his daughter.

“Nice work. You finished at the last minute, I see!” He then put the girl down, allowing her to stand up on her own. He marveled at the sight of the pinkette, who was currently wearing nothing but gym shorts and a tight fitting tank top.

“Look at you, Young Kaname! You’ve grown so much!” He then ruffled his pocket, and whipped out his smartphone. In the screen, there was a picture of Madoka before she started her training. “Here, this was you 10 months ago!”

The difference was like night and day. All Might could tell that the once noodle-bodied girl had grown a decent amount of muscle, just enough to wield One For All properly. Her arms and legs were equally muscled, and while not necessarily bulging with muscle, she looked like a young, elite athlete. And if one were to feel her stomach, they would notice that Madoka’s abdomen was tough and well-built. Overall, Madoka now had an athletic body, but still kept her small, short physique. This didn’t matter to All Might though, as he knew she did her very best.

And to the Symbol of Peace, that was all that truly mattered.

“The mirage of the perfect wielder is just barely visible, but now I can say with certainty that you have become a fully suitable vessel!” At this, Madoka teared up. But unlike all those years, this wasn’t tears of sorrow. These were tears of joy.

“I-I-I feel like I… cheated,” Madoka’s voice trailed off sheepishly, as she balled her hands into fists. “All you’ve d-done for me… I’ve truly been blessed…”

All Might laughed at her response, patting her back for a job well done. But to the Symbol of Peace, it was obvious that all of this was her own effort. While she has stumbled and almost given up during the first few months, she has exceeded herself and became a suitable vessel for the One For All.

“Now that you’ve done it, it is time for the awarding ceremony, Madoka Kaname!” All Might declared with passion, and plucked a strand of hair off of his head. “Take pride, Young Kaname! You're not like the others who're born with what they have. You worked hard to win your power."

This was the moment Madoka Kaname was waiting for her whole life. What was a dream was now reality, and she felt many emotions welling inside her. Joy, fear, determination, pride, unease… They all propelled Madoka forward, to grasp the future that she once sought so much.

With a heavy breath, she awaits the words of All Might, and steeled her heart. This is it!

“Now, eat this hair strand of mine,” All Might stated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“E-eat?” Madoka repeated, pointing at the strand of hair with disbelief.

All Might laughed heartily like the big, lovable guy he was.

“It doesn’t matter how, as long as you somehow receive my DNA!”

Definitely not what Madoka expected.

“W-w-w-w-wait a second!” Madoka gulped, looking at the hair strand with a mix of disgust, shock, and strangely of excitement as well. “T-that’s crazy, right!?” However, All Might continued insisting, and pushed the hair strand closer to her.

“Come now, Young Kaname! Remember that today is the exam day, so hurry and eat it!” Madoka almost felt like running away, but she needed this. However, this was too much for one day!

But then out of the blue, Madoka wondered what kind of shampoo All Might used.

“W-wait!!”


	4. The Official U.A. High Entrance Exam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now granted a Quirk from All Might himself, Madoka enters the U.A. High exam with high hopes, but not before meeting some childhood friends and bullies.

U.A. High is, without a doubt, the #1 ranked high school for heroics and is considered as the greatest Hero Academy in Japan, if not the entire world. Notable alumni of the school include Best Jeanist, Endeavor, and All Might himself. Endeavor is the second Hero in the official Hero ranking, and he has stopped more crimes than anyone else! Best Jeanist is also one of the best heroes, as he is the No. 4 Pro Hero and recipient of the "Best Jeanist" award for eight consecutive years!  
  
Many agree that going to U.A. High is pretty much a requirement if one wanted to become one of the best among the top Heroes, and this was the same school Madoka was going to. Their exam is brutally harsh, and is known to have the lowest acceptance rating in the entire country.  
  
So of course, Madoka is incredibly nervous for the upcoming exam. She immediately went home after training, ate a short breakfast, took a bath, and rushed to train station in order to catch the ride to U.A. High.  
  
As she arrived at the station, she saw her friend Sayaka. It seems she made her wait, so she wanted to apologize.  
  
"Good morning Sayaka-chan! And I'm sorry for being-" Sayaka held her hand up, interrupting Madoka. Walking towards her best friend with a grin, Sayaka slapped her friend's back, eliciting a cry of surprise from the smaller girl.  
  
"Madoka! It's okay, you're just in time!" said Sayaka, who then looked at her hand after she lightly slapped her friend.  
  
 _"Huh, Madoka is... tougher now?"_ Sayaka said in her mind, eyeing her hand curiously. She certainly felt that Madoka's back was harder than usual, but after deliberating for a few seconds she decided to ignore it.  
  
"So, ready to become Heroes!?" Sayaka exclaimed, punching the air in excitement. "Because I am!"  
  
Nodding in agreement, Madoka smiled and tried to calm herself down. Even after they entered the train, the pink-haired girl desperately tried to calm her nerves. She was looking incredibly restless, glancing back and forth as the train left the Mitakihara area and into the Musutafu area, where U.A. High was located.  
  
After shuffling through the busy crowds, walking across the roads, and avoiding traffic, the two girls finally made it into U.A. High.  
  
"We... made it..." Madoka said, marveling at the beautiful gates of U.A. High. She had only been here once before, during the mock exam 10 months ago. Even though she already seen the grand school of her dreams once, she still thought that it was such a mesmerizing place no matter how times she visited the academy.  
  
If she were ever to travel back in time 10 months prior to meeting All Might, she would tell her 14-year old self to keep on believing in her dream. What was once a distant glimmer was now a tangible reality, but Madoka knew that she was only given a position in the starting line. She strongly believed in her dream now, and she will become a Hero who saves the innocent with a smile!  
  
But of course, that would depend if she passed the exam or not. Even though All Might passed on the "One For All" Quirk to her, she doesn't actually feel any different. In fact, she still felt the same (Well, stronger than before since she trained her body, but not 'superhero' levels of strong) and this made her even more nervous.  
  
"Madoka! Come on, let's get going!" Sayaka's voice woke up the pink haired from her internal musings, and she hastily ran to the entrance. However, Madoka ran in a panic and didn't notice the person in front of her.  
  
Sayaka held out her hand, trying to alert Madoka. "Wait! Madoka, you're gonna bump into someone!"  
  
Too late. In her panic, Madoka ran into another kid the same age as her, and they bumped into each other rather comically.  
  
But just as the both of them almost crashed onto the ground, the two found themselves floating. This of course, shocked both Madoka and the person she bumped into.  
  
"Oh sorry! I just used my Quirk on the both of you!" A brown haired girl explained, smiling as she looked at both of them. "It's a bad omen to trip and fall, you know?"  
  
Sayaka immediately went to her friend in panic, and helped Madoka stand up. The brown haired girl released her Quirk on both of them, and Madoka smiled back.  
  
"U-um thank you! I am Madoka Kaname, and this is my friend Sayaka Miki!" Madoka bowed like the respectful girl she was, causing the cheery brown-haired girl to chuckle a bit.  
  
"Hey, thanks for helping my friend!" Sayaka grinned, and held out her hand. The brown haired girl accepted Sayaka's handshake, and she grinned back too.  
  
However, the boy who Madoka bumped into found himself unable to speak for some strange reason, glancing at the brown haired girl. He seemed nervous around girls for some reason, but he really wanted to speak.  
  
"I'm Ochako Uraraka! Pleased to meet you three!" The girl introduced her with a friendly smile, with rivaled even that of Madoka's innocent and pure smile. "Well, I’m so sorry to leave all of a sudden, but I can’t be late for the exam! I hope we all pass the exam!" And as Ochako said that, she walked away to partake in the exam, with a spring to her step. She was definitely one jolly girl, Madoka thought.  
  
"Well that's a nice girl if I ever saw one!" Sayaka said, putting her hands on her waist. "She almost rivals you in niceness, Madoka!"  
  
At the mention of Madoka's name, the boy who was previously dumbfounded by all the girls around him suddenly turned around, revealing a freckled face with green hair. Madoka and the boy stared at each other, as time seemed to stop for just a moment.  
  
"Madoka-san?" "Izuku-kun?" Both said at the same time, and then the green haired boy immediately covered his mouth, his face flushing in embarrassment and taking several steps backward. Madoka did the same, as she realized that she just called a boy by their first name. But her flushing face immediately disappeared, as she remembered that she was the one who bumped into him.  
  
"O-oh! I'm sorry for bumping into you..." Madoka apologized, to which the green haired boy responded by flailing his arms upward in a comical way.  
"N-no! I'm sorry for not paying attention to my surroundings..."  
  
Sayaka then stepped in, and looked closely at the boy's face. He had freckles all over, and his wimpy-like face and greenish-black hair were evident. At first, she was having a hard time discerning who he was, but then it hit her.  
  
"Midoriya!"  
  
The boy known as Izuku Midoriya immediately relaxed his stance, glad that these two remembered him, as he remembered them. "Y-yeah! I remember you two! Kaname-san and Miki-san from Kindergarten, right?"  
  
"I knew it! So, you're taking the exam too, huh?" Sayaka grinned, crossing her arms in a casual manner.  
  
While Sayaka and Izuku were talking about the kindergarten days, Madoka found herself thinking about the boy. She remembered that he was Quirkless too, yet here he was about to take the exam for U.A. High. She also remembered fondly that the both of them promised to each other to become great heroes one day. Smiling, Madoka approached Izuku and was about to talk to him. Not just for small talk, but to thank him for being an inspiration.  
  
However, an intense aura suddenly came from behind Izuku, and this was enough for Madoka to stop dead on her tracks.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way, Deku!" A fiery roar that sent chills down Izuku's spine suddenly erupted, as the newcomer was filled with rage.  
  
"O-oh! H-hi Kacchan! G-good day, I guess?" Izuku stammered, his hands making weird gestures as he panics. The white-haired boy ignored him, and stomped him way through...  
  
However, Sayaka Miki suddenly stood in front of him, looking deathly pissed. She definitely remember this bastard of a person, so she wanted to confront once and for all. All those bullying and name-calling made Madoka scared and forced her to transfer schools, and Sayaka knew every single detail about it.  
She steeled her body and mind, readying for the most epic verbal beat-down ever.  
  
"Katsuki Bakugou. I believe you remember-"  
  
" **I SAID** ," Katsuki started, breathing in heavily before unleashing a yell akin to an explosion. "- **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!** "  
  
In just a matter of a few milliseconds, Sayaka went from vengeful to scared out of her wits. She slowly backed off, allowing Katsuki to trudge along, going to the exam hall himself. But as he stomped away, he glared at Madoka, which shocked her. Did he remember her? That can't be; right? She felt chills run down her spine, as her mind was suddenly hit with an influx of memories about all those times he bullied her.  
  
But then, Katsuki left without saying another word, leaving Madoka, Sayaka and Izuku to themselves. It was almost as if he was supposed to say something, but decided not to at the last second.  
  
Izuku immediately bowed at the two girls, repeating his apologies over and over. And then after that, he chased after his schoolmate, but not before waving a shaky hand as a farewell.  
  
Sayaka however, couldn't recover from her shock. She internally cursed herself, for being so powerless in front of Katsuki. If anything, she wanted to beat him down for the jerk he was. Once she passed this test and were to be admitted to U.A. High, she would prove her superiority to him by outperforming him in every way.  
  
"Sayaka-chan, let's get going! We might be late for the exam!" said Madoka, grabbing her friend by the hand. This surprised Sayaka, but then she realized that Madoka was extremely excited about the whole thing.  
  
Of course, she couldn't help but worry. She already heard rumors that kids from the same middle school will be seperated, so how will Madoka survive the exam? She was constantly worrying about her friend, yet she couldn't just convince Madoka to go home.  
  
Even as her best friend since childhood, Sayaka felt inadequate.  
  
 _"No, not today. I have an exam to ace!"_ Sayaka said to herself, shaking off her thoughts. Now was not the time to worry. She had to pass this, and become a Heroine of Justice!

* * *

Madoka found herself eyeing the massive auditorium with awe. And even better, she found herself fangirling about the host, who was known as "Present Mic". She loved his witty and sometimes inspirational radio work, which is why she wanted a personal radio for her 10th birthday (Which confused her father, since he thought kids nowadays disliked anything that did not have a touchscreen).  
  
Sayaka on the other hand kept on glaring at Katsuki, who was seated directly in front of them. Since the chairs were escalating upwards, Sayaka almost wanted to rip off his wild hair. In fact, it took immense willpower to stop herself from doing so. However, she also realized that Izuku's random and almost unintelligible mumblings calmed her down for some weird reason she couldn't quite grasp.  
  
However, some other people didn't really appreciate Izuku's mumblings, and a young man with blue hair suddenly raised his hand. He asked something about an inconsistency in the exam rules, and before he finished he glared at Izuku, which caused him to jolt upwards in surprise.  
  
"And you! Your mumblings are rather distracting!" The blue-haired boy lectured with a stern tone, scaring Izuku.  
  
After that, Madoka decided to go over the rules. She remembered that this was mostly a battle-oriented exam, and not a rescue-oriented one. But she was sure that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from helping others, given her selfless attitude.  
  
And if this really involved destroying robots, then she needed to use All Might's Quirk! But she couldn't even figure that part out since she never got to try using it in the first place. And to make matters worse, Sayaka was going to be seperated from her since U.A. High doesn't want kids from the same middle school to team up.  
  
Sayaka on the other hand was extremely confident. Fighting robots is her speciality, since she could use her Quirk to simply absorb the robot's iron content and replenish her own iron in her red blood cells. But still, she knew it would be tough for her to make numerous swords to actually destroy the robots, so she prepared a small jar of iron supplements just in case. Anemia was the last thing she wanted to have after the exam.  
  
And before they knew it, the seminar had ended. After Madoka told her friend "Good luck", she went on to the exam venue.  
  
 _"I'll have to go Plus Ultra!"_ Madoka said to herself, trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach from exploding.

* * *

If the auditorium was huge, then the exam venue was just stupidly colossal. Madoka just stared at the vast city-like training grounds with excitement and unease combined. U.A. High truly was the best if they were able to afford something this spacious as a mere training ground.  
  
"I don't feel good..." Madoka clutched her stomach, almost feeling faint. She wore a simple tracksuit, without any other equipment. She did come here in a hurry, but she wished she brought something at least. Everyone else brought something to enhance or aid their Quirks, yet she entered the exam empty-handed like a soldier going for war without firearms.  
  
"Everyone else looks so heroic..." Madoka drawled, taking a gander at all the other kids. As her eyes scanned her fellow examinees, she noticed Izuku, who was looking quite intimidated at everyone else. She immediately smiled and went near him. Looks like she wasn't the only one who was super nervous.  
  
"Um, hi Izu-" Madoka immediately covered her mouth, almost saying his first name again. While they were close friends before, she didn't think that Izuku would feel comfortable if she suddenly called him by his first name since they haven't met for so long. "I-I mean hi Midoriya-kun!"  
  
Izuku recoiled in shock, but then sighed in relief as he discovered it was only Madoka. "H-hi Mad- I mean Kaname-san! I was j-just so jittery about this whole exam, but it's nice to m-meet you again!" Madoka couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
  
"I-I know. Everyone else looks so prepared, so it's like I'm insulting everyone else who came ready," Madoka admitted, her face dropping in sorrow. She then remembered that Izuku still thinks she is Quirkless, so she decided to lie a bit so that Izuku wouldn't feel alone as the only Quirkless person around. "S-so, um good luck to us, right Midoriya-kun? I'm sure we can do it despite what everyone else says about being Quirkless!"  
  
At that, Izuku jolted in surprise again, as if Madoka said something wrong. "U-um, Kaname-san! I want to thank that girl who stopped us from tripping... Do you know her name?" Izuku changed the subject rather easily, and pointed at Ochako. Madoka smiled back warmly, not even noticing the shifting of the topic.  
  
"Yes, I do know her name! Her name is Ochako Uraraka, but I suggest you ask her first so you can have a proper introduction." Izuku smiled at Madoka and thanked her. He was about to approach Ochako (With shaky steps no less), but then he was interrupted by a hand suddenly holding his shoulder. Madoka immediately recognized the tall boy as the one who chewed on Izuku earlier!  
  
"So, distracting one girl isn't enough? Everyone is nervous you know, so you shouldn't just approach them without their consent!" the tall boy lectured, which caused the ever-jittery Izuku to recoil and flail his hands around.  
  
"I-I wasn't trying to-" Izuku started, trying to collect his voice. Madoka found herself frowing a bit, and wanted to say something. But before she could, Present Mic's voice suddenly resonated throughout the exam grounds.  
  
"Hey, hey, HEY! What's goin' on? It's time to move, kids!!"  
  
At that, everyone besides Madoka and Izuku immediately bolted toward the city-like grounds, ready to bust some robots. Snapping out of her initial state of shock, Madoka looked back to Izuku.  
  
"M-midoriya-kun! We have to get going now!" called out Madoka, whose voice managed to wake up Izuku from his state of shock as well.  
  
"R-right!" Izuku nodded, and the two of them ran towards the city, ready to start the exam.  
  
Madoka and Izuku agreed to help each other, even though technically it was a disadvantage to do so. But both Madoka and Izuku were selfless kids, so they tried to do the exam together. What harm could come out of it, right?  
  
Meanwhile, Sayaka was easily destroying the robots with her Quirk and excellent physical skills. She kept on glaring at Katsuki, who was in the same area as she was. A 2-pointer robot suddenly appeared before her, about to take her out.  
  
But Sayaka immediately dodged the robot's arm and gripped onto it. She then activated her Quirk, stealing the iron content from robot, making it less durable. She then formed an iron shield, and blocked the robot's second punch.  
  
Then, she threw the shield at the robot, destroying the robot's head and causing it to cease functioning. Two more 2-pointer robots appeared behind her, yet she smirked despite being outnumbered.  
  
"You robots think you can stop Sayaka, the heroine of justice? Well you've got guts for lifeles robots!" Forming a sword on each hand, she stabbed the head of the robot with one of the swords, causing sparks to fly over. Then she threw the other sword directly at the head of the other robot, destroying it as well.  
  
She went near the robot and absorbed its iron content. After that, she formed a bigger sword, and jumped towards an unsuspecting 1-pointer robot.  
  
"Take this, you heap of junk!" Sayaka growled, determined to ace the exam.  
  
She instantly cleaved the small 1-pointer robot in half with her huge sword, cutting it perfectly in half. Then she opened her jar of iron supplements, and popped a capsule in her mouth.  
  
"Whew! Now that's 47 points! I gotta get more!" Confident about her abilities, Sayaka moved away to look for more robots. Another examinee who was in the area saw Sayaka take out the multiple robots and sighed in disbelief.  
  
"Damn, that girl is good! But now I gotta look for more in another area..."

* * *

30 minutes have passed, and so far, Madoka and Izuku weren't having the best of luck. The two were still running around the training grounds, and they found out that most of the robots were already destroyed. The two tried to go to every nook and cranny of the city, but they haven't found a single robot that they could take out.  
  
"Oh no, we haven't even gotten a single point yet!" Izuku cried out, frantically looking around the place for some robots. But then, a 1-pointer robot suddenly appeared before the two of them, and Madoka gritted her teeth in response.  
  
"T-there's one! B-but, you go first! I'll find another one!" Madoka said, willingly giving the robot to Izuku. However, Izuku shook his head, as he didn't want Madoka to fail. After all, he also remembered the promise he made to her all those years ago.  
  
"B-but-"  
  
Before Izuku could even finish what he was saying, a beam of light immediately tore through the robot, shocking the two childhood friends.  
  
"Thanks for the assist, you two!" A blonde haired boy with a shiny belt said, and winked at the two. "But I'm afraid we won't be meeting each other anymore!"  
  
Then it hit Madoka. As much as she wanted to team up with Izuku, All Might himself trusted her to pass the test and become the next Symbol of Peace. She didn't want to admit it, but she had to break away from the team-up.  
  
"M-midoriya-kun! I hate to say this, but I think it would be best for us to split-"

  
But then, an earthquake suddenly shook the entire city, which caused the two friends to trip and lose their balance.  
  
As Madoka pondered about her current predicament, she suddenly heard the sound of metal. Heavy, metallic footsteps reverberating across the city, and they grew stronger every second. Madoka and Izuku frantically glanced around the area, as both of them hearts beating hard and fast.  
  
Immediately, Madoka felt an immense presence behind her. Slowly and fearfully, she turned her head…  
  
And saw a gigantic robot. It was built like a tank in shape, and was pure steel through and through. It was at least the same height as a skyscraper, and its thick head was glaring down at all the students. Its large arms were plated with thick metal, and it’s tank-like wheels were massive and durable. With large jet boosters and probably other hidden contraptions in various crevices, the mech is armed to the teeth.  
  
The 0-pointer robot towered menacingly above everyone, like an eclipse blotting out the light. It moved before the examinees do, bringing down a heavy arm upon the frightened students. As they scrambled away in panic from the massive machine of destruction, debris and large shattered fragments of the city street fly into the air from the mechanical monstrosity’s sheer strength; and it even left a massive crater in its wake. A loud siren blared from the speakers, signifying the beginning of the 0-pointer robot's hunt- and all the examinees are its prey.  
  
This was the true purpose of the supposed “gimmick” machine. An unstoppable force meant to deter any from approaching it. Fear brings out both the best and the worst out of people they say, and the examiners brought this goliath to see how the children would react to such an imposing threat.  
  
"AHHH!!” was what Madoka screamed as she propelled forward, hoping that she would get away in time so that she could get some points. In an instant, adrenaline rushed through her veins, and she bounded fast, faster than she has ever before. Izuku did the same; all while yelling “I just need one point” as he ran.  
  
The death machine started moving as well, with its heavy wheels crushing the floor so hard, it feels as if the entire place would just fall apart as cracks formed around the streets. Madoka’s entire being was screaming run, like an animal being viciously hunted down by an enormous predator. And to make things worse, her feet hurt due to the sheer amount of force received from pounding the solid concrete city street. Even with decent shoes, it still ached.  
  
Madoka wanted to run. She was scared. She hasn't even gotten a single point, and All Might trusted her. He chose her to become the next All Might, yet she couldn't even get a single point! All that effort... Was it all for nothing?  
  
The blue haired boy who told off Izuku earlier glanced at the green haired boy and Madoka, before he sprinted away.  
  
But amidst the colossal crisis of the titanic terror, Madoka heard something. She immediately grinded into a halt, and slowly turned her head.  
  
There, she saw Ochako, whose leg was trapped under a large piece of debris. Madoka suddenly remembered her words, saying that it was a bad omen to trip and fall. The girl was kind enough to stop total strangers from tripping, and that alone is a sign of a great Hero.  
  
But if she were to stay trapped there, she would never pass.  
  
 _"I hope we all pass the exam!"_  
  
“Kaname-san!! We have to get-” Izuku started, and then his eyes widened as he saw Madoka suddenly leap into the air in a manner similar to a rocket takeoff. This was strange, he knew that Madoka did not have a Quirk, so how did this happen?  
  
Everyone who was running away from the mechanical beast stopped and stared in awe at Madoka, who was now leaping several hundred meters into the air. The boy with blue hair in particular saw this, and his jaw dropped at the incredible scene he was witnessing.  
  
Madoka’s mind went from “run” to “save this person” in an instant. While adrenaline was already flowing through her veins, she now felt a powerful sensation throughout her body, as if she were overloaded with enormous strength.  
  
The only on her mind now, aside from saving Ochako, was what All Might said to her before she left for the exam.  
  
 _“To activate One For All, all you have to do is clench your butt and scream ‘SMASH!’”_  
  
Forming a fist with her right hand, the raw energy radiating from Madoka’s arm (Which was now covered in red lines of power) burned away her tracksuit’s sleeve, and she readied a punch, similar to that of All Might. And then finally, Madoka screamed so loudly that everyone in the area heard her warcry. Izuku in particular reacted the most, recognizing it as All Might’s battle cry.  
  
 **“SMASH!!!!!!!!!!”**  
  
The pink-haired girl’s now immense power was focused on her fist, and she rocketed her arm towards the robot’s face, causing a massive explosion that was undoubtedly catastrophic. What was once a mighty juggernaut of pure steel was now falling to the ground in a heap of junk, as its entire body was utterly demolished due to the incredible force Madoka put into her punch.  
  
“W-wow! I did this…?” Madoka marveled at her own power, as she saw the imposing robot become nothing more than scrap metal. Suddenly, she was attacked with a burning sensation on her arm and legs, and she cried out in pain.

  
While Madoka knew that this ‘kickback’ meant pain, she didn’t expect it to hurt this much! She had never felt this amount of pain before, and she cried a lot because of how intense it was.  
  
 _“I only borrowed this power from All Might… And I can barely contain it! The power is so immense that my bones are shattered! It… It hurts so much…!”_ Madoka said in her mind as her eyes were tightlined with wetness. However, she failed to notice an even graver danger.  
  
Just above her, the giant arm of the robot was about to crush Madoka, yet she didn’t realize this due to the intense pain throbbing in her arm and legs. And this time, it was Izuku’s turn to shine. He stared at his pink-haired friend in horror, and he needed to act fast.  
  
 _“You got this, Izuku Midoriya! Time to activate your Quirk! You’ve trained for 10 months just to master this!”_ Izuku said to himself. Another voice suddenly entered Izuku’s mind.  
  
 _“Of course you can do this, Izuku. Use it to save that girl!”_ The other voice suggested with a soft, almost gentle tone. The green haired boy nodded, and he suddenly flew in a straight line at speeds matching that of Madoka’s leap of faith.  
  
He then crashed violently onto the giant robotic arm, causing it to fly away from Madoka and thus prevented it from crushing the girl. Then as Izuku was falling, he grabbed Madoka and held her tight.  
  
“K-Kaname-san!!” Izuku screamed, worried for his friend’s wellbeing. “A-are you okay? Your arm and legs look reddish! A-and... Is that b-blood!?” As soon as Izuku said that, Madoka suddenly cried out in pain again, clutching her other arm as she tried to lessen the stinging sensation.  
  
“I-I think my arm is broken…!” Madoka said, tears forming in her eyes. She really felt like she wanted to die due to the pain! But then she looked at Izuku, who was obviously scared out of his wits.  
  
“T-thanks for saving me, Midoriya-kun…” Madoka started, trying to power through the pain. And then she looked down, and noticed that they were approaching the ground faster than she expected. Izuku also noticed this, and tears started flying out of his eyes in a comical fashion.  
  
“W-we’re gonna f-fall!!” The green haired boy yelled in fear, and both friends held each other tighter, clinging to dear life. Was All Might wrong in deciding to pass on One For All to Madoka?  
  
 _“I’m so useless…!”_ Madoka said to herself, and closed her eyes as she awaited the inevitable.  
  
But just before the both of them hit the ground, Ochako slapped both of them, and they floated in the air. She used her Quirk once again to save them from a horrible fate.  
  
When the two were now floating a safe distance above the ground, Ochako put her fingers together, and they all fell to the ground without a scratch. After that, the brown haired girl vomited, her eyes drooping as she was barely conscious due to the aftereffects of her Quirk.  
  
“Just… 1 point! I just need 1 point!” Both Madoka and Izuku cried, as the both of them looked like a wreck, crawling desperately. But of course, Fate had other ways.  
  
“AND… TIME IS UP!!!” Present Mic’s voice resonated throughout the entire city, bringing an end to the exam. As Madoka’s vision became dark and hazy, the pink haired girl slowly lost consciousness, but not before uttering one last thing.  
  
“I’m s-sorry… All Might… Sayaka-chan… Izuku-kun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that this chapter is done, allow me to explain some stuff.
> 
> Sayaka taking in the iron from the robots is just an application of her Quirk, since it focuses on her blood cells and stuff. And you may also think its OP, since she could just absorb the iron she uses for her objects for an endless cycle right? Well think of her Quirk as Dragonslayer Magic from Fairy Tail; she can't absorb her own iron, the iron she turns into objects. And she constantly has to eat those iron supplements and/or absorb other sources of Iron since she'll easily get anemic from the amount of iron she uses up just to make her swords. And while her Quirk has other techniques, I won't be showing them just yet. Just like Iida Tenya with his "Recipro Burst", Sayaka ain't using that other thing yet.
> 
> Now here we are, the appearance of Izuku, Ochako, and Katsuki! What a surprise, huh? Well for Izuku, I won't say anything about why he has powers, or what it is. But feel free to speculate! (Though I tried to make it obvious, so maybe you guys already know)
> 
> As usual, leave a comment maybe and stuff. Thanks for reading this chapter, and the next one should be coming within the week. After that though, then I have no promises.


End file.
